


Dance Around Me.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter dances twice around Severus Snape before the Slytherin realizes that they are meant to dance together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Around Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheankelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/gifts).



 

**Title** : _ **Dance Around Me.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 381: Birthday Celebration.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Harry Potter dances twice around Severus Snape before the Slytherin realizes that they are meant to dance together...

**A/N:** I'd like to dedicate this work to my dear friend Ree, in the hope that reading this little drabble helps her crack a smile during her own birthday celebration. Take heart from the idea that your friends are thinking about you today, even if some of us are too far away to give you the hug you deserve in person. Happy birthday, Ree. Love, pekeleke ;D  
  
  
 _ **Dance Around Me.**_

The first time Harry Potter kissed him Severus assumed he was drunk. The man corralled him outside the Great-Hall, pecked his cheek rather bashfully and whispered:  
“Have sweet dreams of me, Severus...”

The second time it happened he'd been celebrating the New Year. Potter bumped into him, kissed his mouth reverently and said:  
“May your year be joyful, my dear.”

Severus finally understood when the Gryffindor snogged him during his birthday celebration.  
“Potter!” He spluttered, aghast.

“Come and dance with me, Severus. Make my dreams come true...” 

“I see... Lead the way, then. I'd love to... dance... with you, Harry.”  
  


 


End file.
